unlimited_anime_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Accel World
1Nega Nebulus: The team headed by Kuroyukihime, the world master line regiment, the characteristics are troublesome always automatically visit, the luck not good words will momentarily be killed violently \; 【2】 Accelerates the research society( shake universe): The plot sponsor, under bright semblance hides is the ambition or is the plot, the characteristics can have many acceleration materials, is having another single layer status of shake universe regiment \; 【3】 Other regiments: The regiment outside Nega Nebulus, the characteristics can hit the soy sauce conclusion world, does not participate in the world master line advancement, Little Bai player is best to choose, gains in your Infinite World experience diligently \; 【4】 Independent regiment: New regiments outside seven big regiment, the characteristics can get rid to all players, has faced also the attacks of all people. Matters needing attention: 【1】 Regardless of chooses any regiment, is defeated times then forcefully writes off the Accel World qualifications consecutively for three, with fighting the points has nothing to do \; 【2】 When chooses the first three choices, can simultaneously carry on the choice of fourth choice, needs to pay the Silver Coin coin 100, the player is unable the direct selection fourth option, to have in the first three choices one of the bodies \; 【3】 Therefore the player is unable to be infinite player distinguishes, starts to cancel infinite Map Display from this world, cancels the infinite player to approach the prompt, non side has killed the player dead in battle without the prompt, enters the ultimate security to make the condition, only if the player said oneself infinite player status personally, some people do not know your Infinator status, after by strikes to kill, will remind the Infinator status. 【4】 One month has not risen Level4 to erase the world qualifications \; 【5】 Every week one, three and five, Japan, the system forces to match the player to the war, victor besides obtaining acceleration points, simultaneously will obtain 100 Silver Coin coin rewards, obtains three times victors continuously, the extra premium 500 Silver Coin coins, obtain five times victors continuously, the extra premium 1000 Silver Coin coins, ten win streak above, each victory a game increases the extra 1000 Silver Coin coin rewards, Ershilian wins the player Unlimited Grade direct promotion to Silver stage, 30 winning streak players, Unlimited Grade promote Gold stage directly, 50 winning streak players, can assign to choose infinite ultimate Bloodline! 【6】 The ultra frequency connection to the war , the infinite player can use the infinite skill, but besides consuming Energy Attribute, simultaneously will consume the Silver Coin coin, consumes the Silver Coin coin quantity with consuming Energy to become Zheng and others compared. Result Bites, rewards specially as follows: 【1】 10000 Silver Coin coins \; 【2】 May carry over world character two \; 【3】 Obtains to accelerate the finger ring( each week to return to Accel World one time, the world finger ring and returns to the world jurisdiction difference are as follows ordinary: First, re-enters the finger ring world without the consumption \; Second, may have the plot with the world character \; Third, carries over the world character normal consumption Silver Coin coin, does not double \; Fourth, world finger ring owner portable finger ring world Items returns to the present world, the non- finger ring world owner does not have this function \; Fifth, finger ring player has the normal status in Dimensional World, the ordinary player does not have this privilege). ” It seems like the world finger ring is really having the special ability, can bring back to the present world like Accel World something, however the ordinary player does not have this ability . Moreover the world finger ring can have the following plot, in other words can at will and plot character exchanges, and expense that carries over is the normal expense, is not the two times of expenses of ordinary player. In brief, has the world finger ring to represent the acknowledgment of world, or from another perspective, was equal to Master of world, it seems like that the finger ring was a kingly way. The non- finger ring player is equal existence in black registered permanent address in Dimensional World, compares the finger ring player weak trend to be many, moreover can analyze to hide the information from this point probably, the finger ring player should be Dimensional World has the relation, but after the non- finger ring player possibly leaves Dimensional World, the memory has put on file vanished completely, once stayed when some world, returned will not have any has stayed the trace.